


Cry

by Rafaperez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s15e03 The Rupture, F/M, Samwena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafaperez/pseuds/Rafaperez
Summary: A different goodbye in "The rupture".





	Cry

**Author's Note:**

> I'm devastated. No words. Enjoy and leave kudos please.

_I'm praying for the day_

_When there is no more rain_

_And I don't wanna do anything but cry_

_Oh and I don't wanna do anything but cry_

**Alexx Calise-Cry**

"Will you let the world die, let your brother die just so I can live?" Rowena asked with a sad smile her hands holding Sam's wrist, which has holding the dagger, against her belly while she stared at the hunter seeing his eyes full of tears and she wished she could just close her eyes because she wanted to cry too.

Not because she was out of time but because she always thought she'd have more time with the giant and that maybe she could allow herself to love him even after all the promised she made to herself of not loving someone ever again so she wouldn't become weak.

But she couldn't close them because Sam needed her strong in that moment so she kept staring at him, comforting the man.

Sam felt his heart break in thousand pieces while he watched Rowena's sad smile, having her so close but out of reach, soon she'd be dead by his hands and all that he wanted to do was to pull her hand away which was pressing his against her belly and shout that yes, he was ready to let the world die for her.

But he knew as much as he was in love with Rowena, the witch who would drive him crazy but had sown she'd a big heart, he couldn't sacrifice the world and he just wanted to find a way to take them out of this mess. But there was no way out.

"No." He said with his lips trembling while he stared at her, feeling the warmth of her had over his, caressing his skin gently to comfort him and he murmured hoarsely, determinate to show her his feelings for her because Rowena deserved all the love of the world and he wanted to show her that.

"I love you Rowena."..

"Don't say that now..." Rowena pleaded, her voice cracking and heart beating fast before she felt the first tears start to fall and she tried to laugh. "Because then I'll cry."

Sam raised his free hand and wiped her tears gently, seeing her close her eyes for a moment, feeling her heart melt at his touch before she opened then again, still smiling and she told him softly while still crying:

"I'll cry because I love you too..."

Her words surprised him, making his heart warm and then he brought her to his arms feeling the softness of er body presses against his chest, making the witch feel safe with him and Sam stared at her green and shinning eyes.

Sam then closed his lips over hers, smelling her sweet scent and kissed her, feeling the witch's hand on his cheek caressing his skin with her fingertips while parting her lips for him, feeling her own heart filling with love.

The kiss was bittersweet, with the taste of Rowena's tears too but still it was a beautiful moment for both of them, feeling their hearts beating together until Rowena tightened her hand around his wrist and Sam, still hugging her buried the dagger in her belly.

He felt her break the kiss in pain but keeping herself on her feet with his help and he felt his world darkening for hurting the woman he loved.

Rowena look at her pink dress, staring at her belly and seeing the dagger there and her blood slipping and then Sam's devastate face and she took a deep breath slipping her hand to his chin and she said firmly and proud:

"That's my boy."

"When this is all over I'll find you in Heaven Rowena, somehow." He promised earnestly, his fingers finding hers trembling ones on his face and he gripped them in comfort. "And I'll love you."

"You're gonna make me cry for the second time Samuel..." She said with eyes shinning, but she smiled, watching him for the last time. "And I'll wait for you."

And then she started walking slowly, the injury on her belly shinning in purple while she started absorbing the souls decidedly.


End file.
